


【MW/SV】银石赛后

by Matsu



Category: Formula 1 RPF
Genre: M/M, Reunion Sex, Shaving
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-07-19
Updated: 2017-07-19
Packaged: 2018-12-04 01:18:50
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 153
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11544432
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Matsu/pseuds/Matsu
Summary: 毛团要看，写给她，基本没肉





	【MW/SV】银石赛后

       Sebastian知道自己这样不请自来很容易扑个空——套出Mark的酒店房间对他来说并不是难事，但房间的里有没有人，甚至有几个人，他无法掌控。

       他站在Mark楼层的电梯前，利用电梯金属镜面整理自己。酒店的温度比室外高出许多，他脱掉了外套搭在手臂上，里面穿着简单的T恤，和一条普通的蓝色牛仔裤，包裹着光滑的腿——他刮掉了腿毛与胡须，仔细地，在自己的浴室里，手指拂过的地方没有一根突兀的胡渣或者毛发。Sebastian歪了歪脑袋，电梯门前倒映着的Sebastian也歪了歪脑袋，看上去就像红牛时期的Sebastian Vettel。

       Sebastian不喜欢刮胡子，除了懒这个原因外，刮掉胡子的自己看上去并不像三十岁的人，这会让他自己觉得很糟糕，看上去充满了愚蠢与幼稚，就像所有人都在飞驰而自己却原地踏步。

是的，哪怕仅仅是外貌上也不行。

       Sebastian不止一次痛恨这样钻牛角尖的自己，不然也不会和Mark的关系变得剑拔弩张，虽然每次事后自己都想道歉，但是即使自己无法释怀也改变不了已经发生的事实。

       Sebastian望向电梯门前那个讨厌的自己，轻轻地舒了一口气。

       希望Mark能满意，满意今天的Sebastian，就像多年前摩纳哥的那个晚上。

 

       促使Sebastian主动上门的是昨天早上的采访，这算是一个试探，这对围场甜心来说只是一些简单的肢体触碰，适度的语句语调，看似认真且不失大方的目光眼神，收获却意外的惊人。

       Sebastian没有想到在结束采访后，Mark在还未关机的摄像机前，抚上了他的胸口，从背后抱住自己，甚至想要保持这个暧昧的姿势把自己抱起来。自己惊慌的表情一定被拍了下来，因为这的确是出乎意料的，Sebastian觉得自己下意识地有了想要躲开的动作，才会促使Mark收紧了胳膊。

       ————试探成功了。

 

       Sebastian知道，他敏锐的可以察觉到，从这些年的接触中可以看出，Mark已经慢慢放下了以前的芥蒂。虽然两人都没有明确说出相应的词汇，但是Mark的眼神里已经没有当时的愤怒与决绝，更多的是温柔，虽然或许还带着一些拘谨，Sebastian想把这个眼神解读为眷恋，但他不知道Mark是否还爱他。

       这个答案将决定今晚他敲门后的结局。

 

 

       手指终于按下了门铃，Sebastian屏住呼吸，他知道有一双眼睛正在电子眼后面审视着他，很快他听到门锁转动的声音——门开了。

 

       “Seb！”Mark看来已经洗过澡，他穿着随意，即使不是白天拘束的衬衫，也让Sebastian看得心猿意马起来。他看上去很吃惊，但更多的是高兴，“你怎么来了？”

       “我有点睡不着，心里有点堵，所以出来逛逛，”Sebastian随口扯了谎，今天诡异的正赛结果全世界都知道了，更别说就在现场的Mark。他抬起头，越过Mark的鬓角看向他脑后的射灯，略微刺眼的光芒使得Sebastian的眼睛里仿佛带着水光，“我想找个人聊聊天。”

       “我原本以为过了那么多年你会成熟一点，没想到你还是像以前一样，就像个没有抢到玩具的小鬼，”Mark说着，闪身让Sebastian进来，“好在我现在可以给你一些成熟的建议，我很高兴你来找我。”

       眼前的Mark带着温柔地笑意，让Sebastian有些拿捏不准，但他很快确定对方是坦诚的，他甚至有些鄙视怀揣着龌龊心思的自己，“我已经很成熟了。”Sebastian赌气似的说道，Mark的坦荡让他几乎眼前一黑。他知道自己今晚的目的并不是与Mark促膝长谈，这只是一个幌子，一个他不想变成事实的说辞，因此他决定让自己更直接点。

       他直接环住Mark，吻了上去，并且在对方发愣的时机，用脚带上了房门。

 

 

       Mark显然吃了一惊，但是他很快接受了Sebastian的吻。当两人的双唇气喘吁吁地分开，Sebastian已经被Mark架在怀里，后背顶着冰冷的墙面，他的T恤已不知所踪，Mark一手托着他的身体，另一只手正在有些困难地处理他那条愚蠢的牛仔裤——他应该听从Britta的建议带上那条看上去更愚蠢但是直接就能脱掉的绒面裤。

       “Mark你知道吗，”Sebastian解开自己的牛仔裤上那颗铆钉纽扣，看着Mark用牙齿咬住自己的拉链慢慢拉开，“我最需要的成熟的建议就是你狠狠地干我。”

 

 

===========

 

 

       “你还是和以前一样喜欢射在里面，”摩纳哥的那晚对于Sebastian来说是个意外，而今晚令他意外的是他与Mark在性事上的契合。两个不缺性伴侣的成年人就像禁欲多年，从客厅做到浴室，再做回床上，衣服甩得到处都是，Sebastian的腰有些酸痛，他懒洋洋地拉伸了身体，看向身边的Mark，“很坏的习惯。”

       “嗯哼，”Mark不可置否，他低下头吻了吻Sebastian卷曲的头发，“我想你经过今天的比赛应该累了，和我一起睡好吗？”

       “好在我喜欢你这样。”Sebastian搂住Mark的腰，支起自己的身体，在对方嘴角边吻了一下，他伸出舌尖，顺着男人的胡须边缘滑到对方的耳边，“如果我孱弱得只能支撑一场性爱，那我肯定会开了我的体能师。”

       “我错了，”Mark翻身把Sebastian压在身下，“你始终是那个不听指挥的家伙，我会让你知道后果。”

 

 

       =====END

 

       怎么说呢。。。Martian可真好磕啊。。。


End file.
